Después de la Guerra
by karito jinx108
Summary: Han pasado 6 meses desde que Naruto logro acabar con la 4 Gran Guerra Ninja, la aldea ya esta en reconstrucción y Tsunade les dará una misión a Naruto, Sakura y Hinata q iniciara con el regreso de alguien a la aldea
1. Chapter 1

_Hola!_

_Este es mi primer fic y espero q les guste dejen reviews y díganme si les gusto o no la historia! Como ya saben Naruto pertenece a Kishimoto-sama!_

**Después de la Guerra**

_**Chapter 1: Tu regreso**_

Han paso 6 meses desde que la 4 Gran Guerra Ninja acabo, y todos los ninjas y civiles de Konoha han empezado con la reconstrucción de la aldea…

_En la Torre Hokague_

Se oye un portazo y entra nuestro rubio favorito,….

Naruto: Tsunade-baachan para q me has llamado?

Tsunade: ya te he dicho q no me digas vieja naruto! ¬¬#

Sakura y Hinata veían la escena con una gotita en su cuello

Sakura: tranquila Tsunade-sama ya sabe como es Naruto

Naruto sorprendido x la vos de Sakura mira mejor la habitación y encuentra una cabellera rosa y reconoce inmediatamente a su amiga-hermana y junto a ella se encuentra una cabellera azul oscuro perteneciente a la líder del clan Hyuga, y al verla recordó la confesión de la chicadijo en la batalla contra Pain y sin saber x q, se sonrojo. Hinata al sentir la mirada del rubio sobre ella se sonrojo violentamente.

Tsunade q reía vajito x la escena: Naruto, Sakura, Hinata los he llamado a ustedes x q les tengo una pequeña misión (_mirando q Naruto iva a pronunciar algo_), espera a q cabe de hablar Naruto! Bueno como decía, lo único q tiene q hacer es recibir a alguien en la entrada de la aldea y escoltarlo a la torre inmediatamente.

Naruto: y para eso nos llamo baachan!

Sakura _(dándole un golpe a naruto x la falta de respeto)_ : Nos encargaremos Tsunade-sama.

Tsunade _con una venita saliendo en su frente_: muy bien entonces muevance!

Los tres al mismo tiempo : hai

A pocos metros de Konoha

Unas 4 personas se iban acercando saltando de rama en rama..

Persona 1: estas seguro d esto Sasuke?

Persona 2: si Sasuke-kun dice q vallamos a Konoha eso haremos tiburón!

Persona 1: cállate zanahoria

Sasuke: cálmense Suigetsu, Karin.

Persona 4: Sasuke x q decidiste q viniéramos a Konoha?

Sasuke: Jugo, decidí eso x q Taka ya a cumplido sus objetivos

Siugetsu: y ebtonces q pasara con Taka?

Karin: no me abandonaras verdad Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke: ustedes son libres de decidir q hacer a pastir de ahora, si regresan conmigo a Konoha o se van

Ninguno se movió, todos siguieron avanzando a las puertas de Konoha

Sasuke: entonces iremos a Konoha

_En la entrada de Konoha_

Naruto, Sakura y Hinata se encontraban esperando a quien devian escoltar a la Torrea Hokague

Naruto: Sakura-chan tu sabes a quien debemos…

Pero sus palabras se cortaron al sentir _ese_ chakra tan familiar junto con unos mas q no lograba identificar, y al ver a esas 4 personas llegar en frente de ellos con capas negras

Sakura _con una cara de asombre q inmediatamente desiso al sentir la mira del Uchiha dirigirse a_ _ella_: Uchiha.. _fue todo lo q digo con una mezcla de rencor, tristeza y alegría ante su regreso_

Sasuke:_ y donde quedo el Sasuke-kun, pero q demonios pienso!: _Dobe, Sakura, Hyuga

Naruto: no me digas dobe ,Teme! Asi q tu eres la persona q tenemos q escoltar!

Hinata: Un gusto Uchiha-san

Naruto: teme y q haces aquí?

Sasuke: tu q crees dobe? , he decidido regresar a Konoha junto con mi equipo

Naruto: Entonces si te quedaras teme?!

Sasuke: si dobe e venido para hacer unos asuntos pendientes _respondió sin apartar la mirada de Sakura_

Sakura: Naruto será mejor q los llevemos ya a la Torre Hokague

Naruto: Esta bien Sakura-chan, vamos Hinata _dijo dirigiéndole una de sus sonrisas zorrunas a la peli azul_

Hinata: _con un leve sonrojo_: hai

Todos emprendieron la caminata a la Torre Hokague y se llevaron varias miradas de sorpresa y miedo dirigidas al ex vengador Uchiha y su equipo Taka.

_Ya en la Torre Hokague_

La primera en entrar fue Sakura

Sakura: ya hemos venido Tsunade-sama

Tsunade: bien has q pasen Sakura

En eso Sakura abre la puerta para q pasen

Tsunade: bienvenido, Sasuke Uchiha y veo q no has venido tu solo

Sasuke: he venido con mi equipo Hokague-sama

Tsunade: como deben saber, ustedes serán aceptados como ninjas de Konoha pero primero deberán probar su lealtad a la aldea es x eso q Naruto, Sakura y Hinata están aquí, ellos se encargaran de vigilarlos por 2 meses y también los acompañaran en sus misiones gennin a lo largo de ese tiempo. Sakura quiero q tu los vigiles la 24 horas del día, Naruto, Hinata ustedes serán equipo y aran vigilancias de 8 horas al día ya q tienen más responsabilidades, Hinata tu con tu Clan y Naruto recuerda q mañana iniciaremos tu entrenamiento de Hokague para q no llegues al puesto tan baka como eres

Sakura: pero Tsunade-sama y mi trabajo en el hospital

Tsunade: no te preocupes Sakura, Ino te remplazara

Sakura: Pero…

Tsunade: Sakura basta de pero es un cargo q te doy ya q se q eres los suficiente capas, no solo te lo digo como Hokague sino como tu maestra q soy.

Sakura: está bien Tsunade-sama

Tsunade: su misión iniciara mañana asi q los quiero a todos aquí a las 9:30 ahora retírense

-Afuera de la Torre Hokague

Suigetsu: bien Sasuke donde se supone q vivamos ahora?

Sasuke: pues en el barrio Uchiha

Naruto: entonces hasta mañana teme, Sakura-chan

Sasuke: Hmp dode

Sakura: Adiós _dijo eso ignorando la presencia del Uchiha _

Naruto: Hinata te acompaño a tu casa!? Le dijo a la peli azul con un leve sonrojo

Hinata: bueno Naruto-kun dijo con su cara color rojo tomate y al borde del desmayo

_En casa de Sakura_

Se podía observar a una pelirosa entra con furia a su casa

_Inner Sakura: Kyaa estaremos con Sasuke-kun las 24 horas! Kyaaaa_

Sakura: no mas Sasuke-kun, ya olvidaste q intento matarnos!

_Inner Sakura: y que! Lo perdonamos y listo!_

Sakura: no desde ahora en adelante ya no iremso detrás de el, lo trataremos de la misma forma en que el nos trato

_Inner Sakura: pero sigue muuyyy guapo_

Sakura: solo cállate!

Bueno aquí tenemos el primer capi de mi fic, espero q me dejen reviews diciendo si les gusto o si no y cualquier comentario o sugerencia también es aceptada!


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola a todos, primero que nada perdón por no actualizar! Mil disculpas! No me odien! T-T _

_Como todos saben Naruto no me pertenece!_

_Y sin más… Mi historia! _

**Chapter 2: Pensamientos **

_En casa de Sakura _

Se podía observar a una peli rosa en el balcón de su habitación, mirando la foto del equipo 7, deteniéndose especialmente en cierto peli azabache

_Pensamiento de Sakura_: Será complicado el poder olvidarte pero será lo mejor para los dos, pero no será fácil ya que estaré 2 meses viviendo contigo

_Inner Sakura: Kyaaaaa 2meses con Sasuke-kun!_

Y ignorando a su inner, con un último vistazo a la foto del peli azabache fue sumergida en el mundo de Morfeo

_Mansión Uchiha _

Cierto peli azabache miraba la foto del equipo 7 justo donde el rostro de una peli rosa sonreía

_Pensamiento de Sasuke_: Sakura… parece que has cambiado mucho desde que deje la aldea, y lastimosamente me di cuenta muy tarde de lo que significabas para mí, pero eso no impedirá que logre tenerte en mis brazos, Sakura tú serás mía, y aprovechare estos dos meses para reconquistarte si es necesario.

Sakura..- fue lo último que susurro antes de ir al mundo de Morfeo

_En casa de Naruto_

Se encontraba un rubio durmiendo….

_Sueño de Naruto_

_Se encontraba en el campo de batalla, cuando Pein había invadido Konoha, Naruto se encontraba inmóvil en el suelo y de repente aparece una ojiperla_

_Hinata: No dejare que toques a Naruto-kun_

_Naruto: ¿Que estás haciendo aquí? Vete el no es rival para…_

_Hinata: Solo estoy siendo egoísta…_

_Naruto: de que estás hablando, Hinata no seas estúpida! Vete de aquí!_

_Hinata: estoy aquí por mi propia voluntad… antes siempre lloraba y me rendía fácilmente estuve a punto de caer por el camino equivocado, pero tu me mostraste el camino correcto, siempre estuve observándote, quería alcanzarte, quería caminar junto a ti, quería estar contigo, tu sonrisa me salvo, por eso yo no tengo miedo de morir protegiéndote, porque… yo Te amo_

_En ese instante Naruto observo a una persona totalmente diferente, con una gran valentía y determinación, pero luego vio como una de las barras de Pein atravesaba a Hinata…_

Naruto despertó agitadamente y lo primero que observo fue la luna llena asomándose en su ventana e inmediatamente recordó el sueño que tuvo : _aun no te he dado una respuesta, pero aun no se que responderte, primero debo aclarar todo esto y estos meses me ayudaran, así que por favor espérame. Y con este ultimo pensamiento volvió a caer en los brazos de Morfeo_

Y hasta aquí llego!

Se que falta el pensamiento de Hinata pero sabemos que ella aun ama a Naruto, también se que estuvo muy corto pero me pareció bien dejarlo aquí

Déjenme reviews y diajme s les gusto o si lo odiaron, acepto desde sugerencias hasta cartas de odio :p pero igual dejen! Soy nueva en esto así que denme una oportunidad

Nuevamente me disculpo por la tardanza! Lo siento en verdad!

Y sin más que decir!... Sayonara!


End file.
